Agricultural products, such as onions, often require cleaning before sorting, packing or further processing. Such cleaning generally includes removing unwanted projections, such as roots, stems, loose leaves, foreign articles sticking thereon, etc.
If the cleaning is done manually, it is cumbersome and expensive.
It therefore is an object of the invention to provide a cleaning device, which is relatively inexpensive to produce and operate and which effectively can clean agicultural products by removing projections, such as roots, stems or loose leaves therefrom.